Randy Cunningham: Cross of Worlds
by Man of cartoons
Summary: It's been a month since the Sorcerer has been defeated. Peace and normalcy has finally taken place in Norrisville. But now evil forces has arrived and threaten the existence of the Multiverse. They mean chaos and the Ninja can't beat them all by himself. Alliances shall be formed and relationships will be tested. The battle for Norrisville has become the battle for the Multiverse.
1. Framed

That's right y'all! The sequel you've all been waiting for is here. Now seat back and enjoy the first chapter of Randy Cunningham: Cross of Worlds. Also note that the beginning will be like the narration opening in the main theme song of the show.

()

Randy: For 800 years, Norrisville High has been protected by a Ninja. But everything changed when the Sorcerer was defeated a month ago.

**GO NINJA!**

Randy: Now the Ninja must face new evil forces that threaten the fabric of the multiverse. I am the Ninja; I am Randy Cunningham.

**SMOKEBOMB!**

What the hey!

Come on you!

What the juice!

He's so bruce!

That's the cheese!

Ninja Freeze!

Ninja rock! Don't stop!

What the hey!

Come on you!

Do it Ninja!

What the juice! 

He's a hero!

Come on fighter!

Just a freshman!

And a Ninja!

(Guitar plays)

*Lord Transyl laughs into the air as summons evil villains from other TV shows and unknown villains. The students of Norrisville are in fear at the sight until the Ninja appears along with the Rebecca, the Kunoichi, K.C Cooper, M, Danny Phantom, and Kick Buttowski*

*Both heroes and villains jumped at each other to attack which caused a big battle with the heroes wining*

Randy: Smoke bomb!

**RANDY CUNNINGHAM: CROSS OF WORLDS **

LINE BREAK

Chapter 1: Framed

Late at night all the citizens of Norrisville slept. The streets were deserted and all sources of noises were absent. However, this did not stop a robbery in the Norrisville's Jewel store. The alarm failed to do its function as the robber had destroyed it before it had the chance.

The store had a large hole in it, suggesting that the robber destroyed it physically. Inside the store, every jewel the store was being taken by the robber. Whoever the robber made sure every jewel were taken into two bags. When the unknown person was done, the robber walked out through the hole.

"Smokebomb!"

The Ninja appeared in a cloud of red dust. He got into a fighting stance and saw the robber face him, "Drop those bags and give up nice and quick. I'm still sleepy from patrolling."

The robber didn't seem troubled at all. In fact, it walked into a lightening in front of store, showing his true self.

"Wait, A Mummy?" The Ninja looked at the robber.

He was right. The robber was indeed a mummy. He was ten feet tall and had those Egyptian bandages all over his body. He had a slightly big shin and had a Pharoah's crown on his head and red eyes.

"So you're the Norrisville Ninja?" The Mummy sounded pleased, "I've heard about so much of you."

"Okay." The Ninja said, unsure, "So does that mean you'll drop those bags and leave."

The Mummy laughed a bit, "Yes. Why will I want useless junk when I have the golden opportunity to kill you?"

"What!"

Before the Ninja knew it, the Mummy's hand grew big and he punched him in the gut. He fell down on the ground with a thud and groaned.

"I'm gonna…feel that…in the morning." The Ninja groaned.

"There will be no morning for you." Mummy said as dropped the bags and walked towards him.

The Ninja became alert again and jumped to his feet, "So besides being a Mummy, who are you?"

"My true identity is none of your concern, but you may call me Pharaoh."

"Right, Pharaoh. Gotcha."

Pharaoh sprung from his shoulders a dozen of mummified tendrils at the Ninja. They went straight for the Ninja, but he got out his sword and sliced them away. However that didn't stop Pharaoh, who smiled a bit more and stretched his hands up.

Suddenly, all around the Ninja, humanoid sand beings formed with bandages like a Mummy. They were at least the Ninja's height, but didn't have Pharaoh's crown. The Ninja quickly got ready with his two hands holding his sword. The sand Mummies surrounded him in a circle and charged.

"Ninja slice!"

The Ninja sliced two in front of him.

"Ninja slice!"

The Ninja sliced three at his right in one swing.

"And Ninja slice!"

The Ninja did a spin and sliced the remaining around him. He watched them turn into pile of sands and looked back at Pharaoh, "Is that all you got?" He asked, "I can do this all day."

"Very well." Pharaoh smirked and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the pile of sands went back to becoming sand mummies and they jumped on the Ninja. They piled on him with their weights, forcing the Ninja on the ground against his will. He tried to push them off, but they were too much.

"Get! Off! ME!"

At the last outburst, the Ninja pushed them off with such strength that they were flung into different places. Most of them were destroyed on impact, but one remained on the ground intact.

The Ninja breathed a bit and faced Pharaoh again. He found that the evil Mummy had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Ha! Ha! Indeed, you are the one that destroyed the Sorcerer!"

"Yes. So?" The Ninja asked.

"So? I have the pleasure of battling you." Pharaoh said as a huge green sword form in his hand, "You see, boy. I have heard so much from you in different worlds. I want to see the fuss with you and your connection with Lord Transyl."

"Wait, who's Lord Transyl?" The Ninja asked as he was confused.

However, Pharaoh did not answer as he charged at the Ninja. He swung his huge sword down on him, but the Ninja used his to obstruct it. He withdrew his sword after putting some pressure down on the Ninja and swung it to the Ninja's side. But that was avoided as the Ninja again used his sword to block it again.

Both of them got into a short sword fight with Pharaoh clearly winning. His bigger height and size, not to exclude his ancient use of swordsmanship, made him stronger in the battle. The Ninja was able to handle blocking the attack, but he was also forced to move back in each action.

When Pharaoh drew back his sword for a strike, the Ninja jumped back to create space. He got ready to fight, but then Pharaoh made his sword to disappear and struck both his hands to the ground. The Ninja found his ground shaking before several mummy tendrils shot out and lifted him in the air. They were tied around his wrists, abdomen, waist and legs and kept them apart.

The Ninja tried to struggle, but the tendrils had a good grip on him. They tightened their grip around him and threw him down on the ground hard, causing him to spat a bit of blood from his mouth. He was dazed for a moment, but finally got back to his feet.

The Ninja looked forward to face Pharaoh and found him snickering. He got ready to fight him, but the Mummy had better ideas. He shot his hands forward, shooting out his fingers at his like his tendrils. They caught the Ninja by surprise with their speed, tying around his arms and legs and dragged him closer. It became worse when the Mummy's chest formed into an open mouth to chew on him.

"Oh no!" The Ninja became wide eyed, "No way am I ending up like Howard when it comes to eating a bucket of Charlie Cluckers."

Summoning some strength, the Ninja stood his ground despite the tendrils trying to pull him. He pulled his right hand which brought Pharaoh flying towards him. When he got close the Ninja punched him right in the face, sending him flying to the ground.

Pharaoh sat up and was about to stand up. He didn't last as he heard the Ninja shout, "Ninja hot balls!"

The Ninja let out a breath of relief and removed his mask, "Glad that's over." He wiped the blood on his lips and looked at it on his hand, "Oh, shnasty."

However, unknown to him the remaining sand mummy from before stood up behind him. It formed a sand spike ball that hardened into a rock and threw it at the unsuspecting Ninja. It flew to him, but a shot of a blue energy beam destroyed it.

The sand Mummy looked above a building, the source of the blast. It found a physically and strong eighteen year old Argentina boy. He had curly long dark hair, white but tanned skin. He wore a vest that covers his mouth with the design as black with the letter M on the left side and yellow with blue edges. He has a hood with blue huge sleeves, pants joggings black colored Adidas, shoes and mark redbook blue. His eyes flashed like no human with brown energy between them.

It was M, the chosen powerful being. He jumped down from the building and kicked the sand Mummy in the face. That kick was good enough to dissolve it back into sand like the rest of them. By the time Randy turned back, M was gone in a small flash of blue light.

"Huh?" Randy looked back. He saw nothing so he shrugged and put on the Ninja mask. Then with the suit on him, he sprinted off and away.

However, if the Ninja had continued his patrolling he might have caught a dangerous person.

LINE BREAK

Within a bank, a robber dressed in dark clothing walked out of the shadows. How he got there was unknown unless those that knew the robber well. It was like he wasn't there before, but then appeared out of nowhere.

The bank was deserted of people and the people. This made the robber's job good as he went in front of a safe and threw a black ball at it. The safe exploded, leaving a large gaping hole in its place.

Though the robber's mouth was hidden by a mask, he cocked a grin and walked into the bank. He walked into the safe and emerged later with four bags filled with money. He looked up and noticed a security camera, but made no effort to destroy it. Instead he kicked down the front door of the bank and walked out.

His coming out was met with a force of police officers who next to their cars and had their guns targeted at him.

"Come out with your hands up." The Police chief ordered behind his car door.

The teen walked out of the shadows with the bags of money. His appearance made the officers to gasp in shock.

"Ninja?"

The teen, now seen as the Ninja, smirked. He dropped the bags of money and jumped into the air. The officers became alert and began shooting at him. But the Ninja flipped over them and threw down three yellow balls. It landed on their cars and sent voltage of electricity that caused them to explode. The police officers were thrown off their feet due to the explosion and lay on the ground injured and most of them unconscious.

The Police chief let out a moan and looked up. He saw the Ninja standing with the bags of money in one hand and before him with the tip of his sword touching his sword.

"It's Randy, officer. Randy Cunningham." The Ninja said.

After saying that, he drew back his sword and threw back a smoke bomb. He was gone by the time it cleared and the Police chief sighed in relief as he slumped into unconsciousness.

LINE BREAK

The next day, Randy and Howard walked on the sidewalks. They received some compliments from people who they knew little or none about. It didn't matter because they loved the fame.

It's been a month since the death of the Sorcerer. Since then the city has witnessed peace from then on. Randy was less wanted so he was able to hang out with Howard. He wondered why he even needed the mask since there wasn't much trouble for him to handle. But at the moment he didn't think about it as he and Howard talked.

"I totally love this, Cunningham." Howard smiled while waving passes some girls who saw Randy, "Ever since your identity was exposed, everyone knows you're the Ninja and we've earned instant fame. I knew this Ninja thing was good all these time."

"Oh really, Howard." Randy said sarcastically, "If I can remember well you were against me as the Ninja when important stuff came in."

"Oh yeah? Well mention one time." Howard dared.

"There was the time with the Sorcerer key, the time I went full Nomicon and oh the time with the sand worm that I accidently made."

"Alright, I see your point. But that sand monster was still your fault."

"It wouldn't happen if you didn't take…"

"Shush." Howard hissed as he closed Randy's mouth.

Randy got annoyed and removed his hand off his lips, "Did you just tell me to shush?"

Howard did not answer as his eyes were on something. He had a huge smile on his face and wide excited eyes as looked face to face with a candy store. It was an average looking store with a name of its own called 'The Candy Paradise'.

"Precious." Howard gawked at the sign.

"Okay, Howard, now you're freaking me out." Randy said as he stood next to him.

Howard came back to his sense as he shook his head. He still had a huge smile on his face though, "Come on, Cunningham, let's go in and check this candy store out."

"Why? It looks like any average candy store in Norrisville."

"True." Howard straightened back to himself.

"And it doesn't seem to be under Mcfist industries name."

"Huh?" Howard said, a bit taken back, "If that's so then let's get out of here." The fat teen was about to leave when Randy caught him from the back of his collar, "What the juice, Cunningham?"

"Oh sorry." Randy apologized as he let go of Howard, "Anyway, I was thinking maybe we should check it out. It won't be that bad."

"Well alright." Howard smiled a bit, "I can never say no to candy."

Randy smiled and nodded in agreement. He and Howard walked into the store and looked around. It had two glass fridges, one that had cake and another that had some holes that one sure was for ice cream. There was a counter where the cash register was and a wall closer to the glass doors was a small table and two chairs. On the side of the roof was a small TV.

Howard smiled and giggled a bit as his eyes darted at the candy display. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and ran for it. But again Randy caught him by the back of his collar and pulled him back.

"What the juice, Cunningham?!" Howard yelled, "We're in the candy store now."

"It's not that." Randy said, "First, behave normal and second, look." He pointed at the counter. Howard followed where he was pointing and found a girl sitting behind the counter. She has short brown hair and wore a sleeveless pink dress and wore a vest over it. She also wore black leggings underneath and fingerless gloves on her hands.

"Okay? So who is she?" Howard asked with an oblivious look.

The urge to give a face palm was too much, but Randy resisted, "Don't you remember? We met a girl from an alternate universe that looks exactly like her."

"Oh yeah." Howard said, now remembering, "So what?"

"I don't know. I'm just thinking how we might have just met our universe version of her."

"Right." Howard didn't seem serious of it, "So while you're at it I'll be getting some candy." With that said, he walked to the counter. The girl didn't seem to notice them throughout the discussion as she had her eyes on a closed black and red book.

"Hey." Howard called.

The girl jumped a bit and quickly pushed the book away. She saw Howard in front of her and put up a cheerful, "Welcome to the Candy Paradise shop. Feel free to taste out high-quality candies for just ninety-nine cents."

"Great, I'll have seven chocolate bars, two candy sticks and a bag of candy balls." Howard said.

The girl did as told and placed them on the counter. Howard took the candies and gave her money before turning back to Randy.

"Alright, Cunningham, let's go."

"Cunningham?" The girl almost felt a faint, "Do you mean Randy Cunningham, the ninth grade Ninja?"

"Yeah, he's right over there." Howard pointed to the door.

True to what he said, Randy stood by the door. When he saw the girl looking at him, he waved at her with a small smile. The girl waved back, but with a nervous look. It didn't help when Randy came to meet her.

"So how long has this store been here?" Randy asked.

"My-my pa-par-parents and I moved here." The girl answered nervously.

"Okay. So what's your name? You obviously know mine."

"But what about me?" Howard shot Randy a glare, "Am I invisible or something?"

"Oh sorry." Randy said, "That's Howard Weinerman. And you are?"

"Jen-Jennifer Mar-Martinez." Again, the girl answered nervously.

Howard huffed a bit in response. He took Randy by the wrist forcedly and began dragging him away, "If you're done now, Cunningham? We got Greg Game hole to go to. You can interrogate her later."

"I wasn't interrogating her." Randy retorted.

"Whatever. Tell that to me after I kick your butt when we're there."

Randy didn't fight back, but shook his head disappointedly. Howard could never beat him in a game unless Randy actually let him like the Jack Hammer incident. So instead of fighting back, he looked back at Jennifer.

"We'll talk another time, okay?"

"Sure." Jennifer smiled a bit.

She watched Howard pull Randy out of the store and sighed in relief. She never thought on meeting the Ninja personally, especially when he wasn't in his suit. When she was sure, they were gone she carried back the book from before and saw it growl like a lion as it flashed red.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer apologized to it, "I can't let them see you."

The book became quiet before opening itself. Since Jennifer was looking at it, her consciousness was sent into the book while her face fell on the ground. She found herself floating on a cloud platform in the skies. She gawked at the place a little bit before the cloud stopped and a scroll opened with words on it.

**The Kunoichi works in the shadows until it's time to be shown.**

"Wait, but why?" Jennifer asked, "Everyone knows the Ninja's secret, but I can't."

The scroll closed and opened again, this time with new words.

**When a Kunoichi is known she can never be unknown. **

"That wonks." Jennifer slumps her shoulders with a frown.

Suddenly, the cloud underneath her disappeared and she was sent falling to the ground. Since there was no end to it, she let out a loud scream until she fell inside a pond. She pushed her head out and saw the weather skies getting dark and a strange human walking on the water before her. The person revealed to be the Ninja, but something was odd about him.

This Ninja looked like the current Ninja of Norrisville, but he had sinister eyes that struck fear into Jennifer. He also had what looked like a smirk under his mask. Words floated in front of him.

**Beware the doppelganger **

"What does that mean?" Jennifer asked.

However, she found herself outside the Nomicon. It didn't answer her question, but instead pulled her out. Jennifer only looked at it with worried eyes as thoughts came to mind.

'What is the Nomicon talking about?"

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, everything was normal in the city. Bucky and Flute girl walked on the sidewalks, next to a busy road. Bucky was trying to persuade Flute Girl to go out with him like always, but she scoffed him and refused like always.

"For the last time, Bucky; No." Flute Girl refused him again.

Bucky frowned with sad eyes. But it did not stop his determination; no matter how much Flute girl hate it. But unknown to them someone watched from the top of a rooftop. It was the Ninja, but something odd was about him.

Though his face was hidden, the Ninja had an evil smile on his face. His eyes showed pure evil that said so much that the person wasn't the Ninja. He had his eyes on Bucky, with a plan already formed.

The fake Ninja threw down a ball, disappearing in a cloud of red smoke. He reappeared in the same manner, but this time he stood before Flute Girl and Bucky. The two teens stopped and looked at the Ninja in front of them, unaware of his evil plans.

"Hey, Randy, Is everything alright?" Bucky smiled a bit.

"No, not everything is alright." The fake Ninja said with a hidden motive, "But it will be soon."

Without a warning, the fake Ninja threw his scarf at Bucky and threw him at the busy road. Flute girl gasped as she watched in horror of what has become of Bucky. The fake Ninja simply laughed in amusement at the scene. Both of them heard Bucky's scream and the sounds of cars impacting on each other

"What's wrong with you?!" Flute girl yelled at him at her loudest.

The fake Ninja stopped laughing, but the look on his eyes showed evil satisfaction, "Oh, I'm alright. This will teach you for calling me an idiot. Smokebomb!" At the last word, He threw down the same ball and was gone in a cloud of red smoke.

Flute girl growled in anger as she watched the dust clear away. But when the thought of Bucky came in she turned back. The busy road had come to a stop as people gathered around a badly injured person. Flute girl ran into the crowd to help.

Greg's game hole wasn't far and soon the kids there heard about it. Randy and Howard were not an exception as they heard Heidi come in and shout out what had happened. Everyone there left in curiosity, shock and fear while Randy and Howard stood in front of a game with a puzzled look.

"What the juice could have happened?" Randy asked.

"You're asking me? That's funny, Cunningham." Howard said with little amusement.

Both of them ran out of the game arcade and saw a huge crowd. Paramedics were already there with Bucky in a stretcher as he was being taken away in an ambulance.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Ninja coming through." Randy said as he pushed his way through the crowd. Howard was right next to him, but stayed behind while Randy went to Flute girl who stood next to Bucky as he was taken away. The blond band geek had bandages on his forehead, shoulder and legs. There was still blood plainly showing on the bandages with small scars on his clothes and skin.

"What happened here, Flute girl?" Randy asked.

Flute girl paused a bit from worry and became angered. Hearing the voice almost similar to the Ninja that attacked the boy that has a crush on her made her very mad. She didn't hold back as she turned back and yelled at Randy's face, "Don't give me that crap, Cunningham!"

Everyone present were shocked, especially the students there. Flute girl had never used such a word before until that very moment. She seems very angry that she didn't care what she said.

"You fucking attacked him!" Flute girl angrily yelled. The sudden news shocked everyone, but even got worse as she continued, "Bucky was as usual asking me out when you came along and threw him on the streets! How dare you come back here and play innocent!"

The entire crowd was shocked even Randy. He was confused and afraid at the accusation, especially when it was in a huge crowd.

"Flute girl, can you just calm down?" Randy asked in a calm tone, "I didn't do…"

"Liar!" Flute girl retorted with anger in her eyes, "You tried to kill him."

Soon whispers spread in the crowd. Most of it were 'Randy tried to kill someone? The Ninja did that? He's a murderer. He killed poor Bucky.'

Flute girl was held back by paramedics as they took her into the ambulance and drove off. But this didn't stop the crowd from turning into an angry mob. The whispers turned into shouts of hate and soon they began to close in on Randy.

"Look, I didn't do anything." Randy tried to convince them.

"Lair!" A female voice shouted.

"Murderer!"

"Get the Ninja!"

They began to close in on Randy with every intention to attack. Howard and Heidi tried to ease the crowd and hold them back, but they were pushed away. Randy began to panic and brought out the Ninja mask. The crowd closed in until he could be barely seen.

"Ninja comet leap!"

The Ninja jumped out of the crowd and landed outside. The crowd looked back and spread out to get him. The Ninja became worried about the situation as shown in his eyes. But things became worse when police sirens rang in the air and cars came to a stop at his other side.

The police chief walked out of his car and had his gun targeted at the Ninja. His right hand was in a bandage and he had some bruises on his face. But despite it all, he used his left hand to hold the gun with a determined look. His officers followed his example and had their guns at the Ninja.

"You're under arrest, Randy Cunningham."

The Ninja retorted back at him, "But I didn't do anything!"

However, his words fell on deaf ears. The mob was advancing after losing patience on the police. The Ninja turned back at them and became wide eyed.

"Maybe it's best I go. Smokebomb!" The Ninja said and threw down a red ball. It exploded and released a cloud of red dust that smelled like farts. When the fumes inserted into the mobs open noses they cried out.

"Ah! It smells like farts!" Bash cried out.

LINE BREAK

Theresa sat on bed while petting her pet mouse. It was a nice afternoon and she had nothing to do for the weekends. She already hangs out with Debbie earlier, but other than that there was nothing. So she used that time to pet her mouse and watch TV.

However, the program she was watching was interrupted as an important new bulletin came in. On the news was a woman with blond hair and dressed in a red business suit.

"We interrupt this program for an important announcement. The Ninja of Norrisville has currently gone rogue after a robbery at Norrisville bank and attacking a student of the high school."

"What!" Theresa shouted in shock.

"Just this morning, he was nearly attacked by an angry mob. The police came in just in time, but failed to apprehend him. By the meantime, his best friend, Howard Weinerman has been apprehended for investigation."

A short video then took over to show Howard being dragged by his police officers.

"Let go of me I have me right and one of those rights is to have a bucket of Charlie Cluckers!"

The screen then went back to the anchorwoman, "We'll bring in more as the story progressives. But the question on everyone's mind is where the Ninja is?"

Finally, it went back to Theresa's program, but Theresa didn't care. She had her eyes on the TV with a shock expression on her face. Her pet seem to notice as it climbed on her shoulder and snuggled to her cheek to comfort her.

"It can't be Randy." Theresa muttered to herself. She finally blinked as she came out of her shock state. But by doing that, a frown cast on her face, "It just can't be." She patted her pet on the head a bit and continued, "So who could have done all those crimes? Randy can't do it. He just can't."

Tears began to lick out of her eyes as Theresa tried to hold it. She muffled it a bit as she carried her rat off her shoulder and place it in his cage nearby. For now she needed time to think clearly and figure out why Randy would do it. But the more she thought about it, she found him innocent. The memory of how heroic he was and the terrible news that she heard just a while ago made her to cry a bit.

As Theresa began to think, a flash of memory came to her. She became wide eyed with tears as she dawned on her who it was.

"Jack." She whispered.

The name she heard was when Kim faced someone similar looking to the Ninja. But just by his evil eyes and make shift smile easily said he wasn't. She wondered why she didn't tell Randy about him before, but then remembered her heart was broken. She hasn't talked to Randy for a few weeks. Anytime he tried talking to her, she simply dodged him by making up excuses. Now that she thinks about it she had good reasons not to tell him. But she never thought her actions will lead him to danger.

Suddenly, someone jumped right into her room through the window. Theresa shrieked in fear as she climbed up her bed and sat at the corner. The person stood up to show himself as the Ninja or the fake Ninja. Theresa wasn't sure if it was Randy or Jack.

"Stay away from me!" Theresa shouted in fear.

The Ninja looked at her and sighed, "Not you too, Theresa. I didn't cause those robberies or hurt Bucky."

"Randy?" She looked at him with a narrowing look, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah…" The Ninja said and frowned, "Well I think it's me." He sat down on the edge of her bed and removed his mask, changing back to normal, "I don't know what the juice is going on. People are saying I'm becoming the bad guy. How can I be the bad guy?"

"You're not." Theresa said straight away. She went and sat next to him and hugged him, "You're never the bad guy."

"Thanks." Randy smiled. He looked at Theresa with an uneasy smile and tug his arm a bit, "Um, Theresa? You can let go of me now."

Theresa blushed and let go of him, "Sorry about that. I know who the faker that has been going around ruining your good name."

"You do?" Randy asked with an unsure look.

"Yes." She nodded, "It's Jack."

"Jack? Um…Theresa I've never heard of him."

"But Kim knew him when he ambushed us."

"Ambushed?"

"Yes. He looked exactly like you in the Ninja suit and had a bit of a Boston accent."

Randy thought about it and tried to match who it was. Then he realized who it was and exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, "It's NomiRandy! But I thought Kim destroyed him."

"NomiRandy?" Theresa said with a confuse look.

Randy turned back at her, "It's a long story. Thanks, Theresa."

Soon as he finished, Randy put on the Ninja mask, wearing the Ninja suit once more. He ran straight for the window and jumped out, starting his search for the evil doppelganger.

Theresa watched him leave and went to close the window. Her thoughts about Randy and her surfaced again after a month which made her sad. It was this reason that she didn't talk with Randy after he got together Heidi for a month. She still hadn't taken gotten over the heartbreak and doubt she'll ever will.

LINE BREAK

The Ninja stood in an alley. The people that walked on the sidewalk failed to notice since he was being quiet. When he was sure the sidewalk was deserted he took out his phone and dialed Heidi's phone number. It was on speed dial and soon he could hear it ring.

"Hello?" Said a female voice.

"Hey, Heidi, it's me, Randy. How's Howard doing?"

"He's good, but the cops won't let him go until he tells them your location."

"But he doesn't know."

"That's what he has been telling them. That and a bucket of Charlie Cluckers he wants."

The Ninja chuckled and smiled a bit, "That's Howard alright. So what now? I've found out who the Phony Ninja is."

"That's great. At the meantime…." Heidi's voice was cut off from that point and a new voice came in, one that the Ninja knew very well, "Hello, Randy. It's been a while."

"NomiRandy!" The Ninja snarled, "Where's Heidi?"

"Seriously, you still call me that?" The other line was heard with a sigh before the speaker came up, "If you want her and your other love one then come and meet me at the top of Norrisville High. Oh, come quick unless you want this…."

"RANDY, HELP ME!" Heidi screamed in the phone. The speaker then took over, "to be the last thing you hear."

The call then dropped and the Ninja put away his phone.

"Well at least I know where to find him." The Ninja shrugged and threw down a ball, "Smokebomb!"

Like usual, he threw down his smokebomb and was gone as the usual red dust covered him.

LINE BREAK

Jack stood behind the building of Norrisville High and waited. It was all nice and quiet for him, but with the sinister plan he has it wouldn't last for long. He didn't wear his Ninja suit as he had his face directly at the building. The only sound to be heard was the bristly breeze that blew in the air and brushed the grass. But it ended when a familiar voice interjected with a cloud of red dust.

"Smokebomb!"

The Ninja appeared in a puff of red smoke. On sighting Jack, he got into a fighting stance, "Alright, NomiRandy. How the juice are you back and where are Heidi and Howard?"

"Is it so hard to call me Jack?" Jack sighed as his face dropped a bit. He turned around and smiled slyly at the Ninja, "Oh and did you say Howard was here?"

The Ninja and Jack heard two familiar screams from above the school. The first one was Heidi and the other one was…Theresa!

Apparently alarmed, the Ninja looked up and found both girls tied up at the top of the school. Their hands were tied to their sides as they hang by the ropes at the edge of the school. They also were a bit far from each other.

"Theresa!" The Ninja shouted.

"Randy, help me!" Theresa screamed.

"Hey, what about me?" Heidi looked at Theresa, offended.

"Oh and her too."

The Ninja directed his glare at Jack, "Dude, this is just messed up. I knew you were bad, but to cause life and death problem is so wonk."

"Wonk, huh?" Jack snickered. He brought out his own mask from his pocket and smiled mischievous, "You have no idea how bad I am."

Jack wore the Ninja mask over his head. The stripes of red and black wrapped all over his body, giving him the strength and powers of the Ninja. When the transformation was complete, Jack stood as an identical copy of the Ninja. The only difference was his eyes that were red.

The Ninja knew it was time to fight and dashed at Jack. He threw a left hook punch, but Jack dodged it and gave him an uppercut to the chin. The Ninja hit the ground hard, but got back to his feet. He saw Jack draw out his own sword and got into a defensive with his own sword as Jack charged.

Both fighters swung their swords at each other. They impacted and drew back as their owners kept swinging back at the other. The Ninja did well to avoid a few swings and punched Jack in the face at the first chance he got. This distracted Jack as he stumbled back and tried to look back. But the Ninja took the advantage and did an air roundhouse kick at his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Give up while you still can." The Ninja said with confidence, "I beat an alternate evil me, defeated a goddess called Eris, put Mcfist behind bars and destroyed the Sorcerer. What do you have that's different from them?"

Jack got his feet and smiled, "Experience." Just as he stood, strange cosmic energy began to all over his body. He moved his hands in a circular motion, far from each other and centering it. He brought his hands close and a blue cosmic ball was formed.

"Ninja cosmic ball!" Jack shouted and shot the ball at the Ninja.

The sudden attack surprised the Ninja, but not enough to let it hit him. He held his sword in front of him and slashed the ball, cutting it in two. Those two parts flew behind him and exploded.

"How the juice do you know that move?" The Ninja asked.

"You see, Randy, when I was locked away in the Ninja Nomicon I learned a few tricks. Some of those tricks that not even you know."

To prove his point, he began to say, "Earth of strength give me your power. To conquer all foes present to me the force of the element."

Suddenly, the earth around Jack flew at him, but did not do any harm. Rather they began to form a rock base armor around him from his feet to the head. The Ninja was wide eyed as he witnesses the new power he had no idea of. The earth on him dissolved into his suit, turning the black of it to brown. The red stripes still remained and Jack stood in a Ninja suit that still looks like the Ninja's design, but the coloring being different.

"Woah!" The Ninja gawked at him, "Now that's totally the cheese!"

"I couldn't agree more." Jack smiled and dashed at him. Before the Ninja could react, a fist that felt a lot like a hard rock hit him in the face and sent him flying to the ground.

The Ninja jumped back to his feet just to avoid double blows from Jack. For a guy with the ability of a rock, the Ninja thought he would be slow but apparently Jack was faster. When Jack threw another blow, the Ninja bent backwards and did a back flip to get a distance away from him.

"Alright, you want to play elemental power. Then let's go." The Ninja said as he stood straight to summon his power. The power of the Ninja Rage rushed through his veins and he decided to channel all over him, "Ninja…"

"Not so fast, pops!" Jack interjected in a hurry.

Jack stomps his foot in the ground and a large boulder came out. He shot his hands forward at it, sending it straight at the Ninja. It came so fast that the Ninja didn't have the chance to avoid it and was sent flying to a tree with the boulder against him.

LINE BREAK

Jennifer walked passed Norrisville High. She earlier had a strange feeling to go there. Though she hasn't attended the school due to preparation for it, she was impressed at the structure. She would have looked around it more, but a huge impact sound caught her hearing.

She quickly ran behind the building and gasped at what she saw. The Ninja was held between a rock and a tree. There was another Ninja that looked like him except the costume on him was brown and red.

"Yes! I knew the Ninja wasn't the bad guy!" Jennifer exclaimed, a bit too loud.

The other Ninja looked away from the Ninja and looked back. But he didn't see anyone. So he simply shrugged and walked to the Ninja.

"Randy!" Two girly screams were heard.

Jennifer stood from behind a nearby bush she hid in. She looked up and found both Heidi and Theresa tied up at the edge of the building. She looked back at the Ninja who was still in a difficult situation and then back at the girls.

"Who should I help?" She looked back at the Ninja and then the two girls. She went on for a while before stopping her head and holding it, "I think I'm gonna get a headache." She took out the Kunoichi mask and wore it over her head. The stripes of the mask spreads all over her body and changed her into the new Kunoichi of Norrisville.

Her Kunoichi suit consisted of the usual black suit with red stripes. She wore a skirt like the previous Kunoichi, but she also wore a bow tie around her neck and had wavy pink hair.

"I guess I'll just help the girls. Smokebomb!" At the last syllable, she disappeared as she threw down a red ball and was gone in a red smoke.

LINE BREAK

"Give up yet, Randy?" Jack said with an amused grin.

"Not…gonna happen…NomiRandy." The Ninja struggled to say.

"That's not my name!" Jack shouted in rage, "It's Jack; Jack Cunningham!"

However, due to his steamed state he shot his right hand backwards which in turn made the rock holding the Ninja to fly away. Both boys watched with wide eyes as it flew to the top edge of the school. It hit the exact edge holding Theresa and Heidi, destroying it in the process and sending both girls falling.

"Oops." Jack said.

The Ninja got to his feet and jumped at Jack. He kicked him on the face and ran at the direction of the falling girls.

"Ninja comet leap!" The Ninja shouted.

His feet became enhanced and he jumped into the air. He caught Heidi in his right hand and threw his scarf at a pole at the edge. The scarf secured around it and the Ninja was able to pull him and Heidi to the top of the building.

However, Theresa still kept falling since the Ninja never saved her.

"Randy!" She shouted, both in fear and tears in her eyes.

"NO!" The Ninja looked down the edge.

The distance was too much for the Ninja to get her. Theresa kept falling, but just a window below Theresa, the Kunoichi jumped through it. By doing so shattered the glass, but she was able to catch Theresa when she got to her. She held Theresa's in one hand and threw her scarf at the same pole the Ninja used. It secured around it, allowing both the Kunoichi and her to swing to the safety of the top.

"Th-Th-Thanks." Theresa shuttered, a bit shaken.

The Kunoichi nodded and let her to stand on her feet. A red dust cloud puffed not too far from them and Jack walked out of it. He faced the teens who were had their eyes on him.

The Ninja took a stand before the girls and faced Jack, "You've lost, NomiRandy. Face it."

"He's right." Heidi said as she stood at his side, "I let myself get captured after I placed hidden cameras behind the school courtesy of Viceroy. Everyone in Norrisville saw the whole fight. In other words, the Ninja is innocent."

The group was expecting a look of anger or failure. But Jack didn't have any of that. Instead they the shape of a smug look from his face and a look of a job well down in his eyes, "I already knew that you shoob." Jack said.

"What!" Heidi yelled.

"Then why did you do all this?!" The Ninja scowled.

Though his face was at Randy, he shifted his eyes at Theresa. She looked scared, though she hid it well from the others. But Jack saw the fear in her eyes and more. There were doubt, disappointment and deep sadness. All except the fear were directed for the Ninja, Randy Cunningham. If the Sorcerer was still around, he would have a field day with her.

The girls and the Ninja noticed where his eyes were and looked at Theresa. The girl herself took a step back from the way he was looking at her.

Jack looked away from her and began to laugh. He didn't care about their shock expression; it only amused him more. If only they knew his plan all along. And knew he already won.

"You've already lost without even knowing it." Jack finally said to his satisfaction.

Before anyone could say anything, he threw down his smokebomb and was gone in a cloud dust of red.

The girls and the Ninja kept their eyes on where he once stood until the dust was cleared. They felt at ease now that he was gone.

"Are you alright, Theresa?" The Ninja asked as he walked to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but rudely shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Theresa said, but her depressed eyes were away from him.

Theresa didn't say anything than that as she walked away. The Ninja was surprise at her action, but made no move to stop her. From the looks of it, she wasn't in the mood for talking. So he turned to the Kunoichi who nervously looked away.

"It was nice helping you. SMOKEBOMB!" She shouted and threw down her ball. It made a dust cloud that covered her and she was gone.

Heidi took a whiff of it and smiled a bit, "Huh, strawberries."

The Ninja took a whiff and smiled, "Not like rotten eggs like Kim's smokebombs. Come on lets go."

Heidi agreed and both walked out of the top of the roof.

LINE BREAK

The Ninja stood on the top of a building. The look under his mask was a smug as he looked down. He heard footsteps and knew who it was, so he didn't turn back.

"Sorry about getting you locked up, buddy." The Ninja apologized.

Howard shrugged and smiled, "Well it's alright. I got some Charlie Cluckers during my stay until the police found out you were innocent."

The Ninja laughed a bit and smiled. He still had his eyes down on the streets. Howard knew why and smiled with him.

"Are they ready?" He asked.

"Let's see." The Ninja replied.

Just below them were the people of Norrisville. After the whole incident, they had to apologize to the Ninja for wronging him.

"Alright everyone, what do you have to say?"

"You are innocent and we were wrong!" They all said at the same time.

"I can't hear you." The Ninja said a bit amused.

"You are innocent and we were wrong!" All of them said, this time getting annoyed.

"That's what I wanted to hear. But remember this everyone. As the Ninja of Norrisville I can never bring harm, but ensure that everyone is safe from the forces of evil."

His short speech cheered them up a bit. The Ninja liked it and threw down a red ball, "SMOKEBOMB!"

A dust of red covered him and he was gone.

LINE BREAK

Now that's over, I have some things to say. I'm sure you've seen that the story is T rated and has some cursing. I did this because the majority of those who reviewed in the sneak peek asked for it. I will do what I said in the sneak peek, but at the same time keep it in the level of the show unless for dramatic effects.

I promise you this sequel will be good. I think I might make another sequel after this, but I'm not sure. I'll figure that out when the time comes. Until then I'll be working on this sequel and my other stories.

Now to the references of this chapter. I won't say which one is which since I don't want to make this too much. All I can say is that most of them are from Ben while one was from Avatar: The last airbender. The title of this chapter is based on an episode of Ben 10 and M's cameo appearance is based on a scene from Ben 10. The reference for the Avatar is the earth attack Jack did.

As for Howard and Jennifer meeting, I took that from the first chapter of KindHeartedJenny's Randy Cunningham fanfic. There is also a coincidence from a scene in her latest chapter involving the First Ninja and when Randy fought the sand Mummies. I just want to say that I wrote that scene before she posted the chapter.

Now for something very important from this chapter. As you notice in this chapter, something is going on with Theresa. I would have hinted the reason, but I thought it was too early to leave a dark cliffhanger. So instead I had that funny scene with the people apologizing to the Ninja.

Also, special thanks goes to KindHeartedJenny for drawing Kimiko Yamamoto. I'll post the drawing for the prequel soon.

Thank you all for reviewing my story and the sneak peek. I hope you all like this chapter and will review. I want to know your thoughts on this so please tell me, favorite and follow.

Have a good day and…SMOKEBOMB!


	2. Coming with a vengeance

Welcome ya'll. It's your favorite author, Man of Cartoons. Sorry for the late update; I've been going through some bad stuff. Let's just say I was heartbroken by someone I once trusted. I'm recovering through it now and ready to get back on Fanfiction.

Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 2: Coming with a vengeance

It has been a week since the incidence with Jack Cunningham. Since then Theresa has avoided Randy more than usual. The purple haired teen had tried talking to her, but she always avoided him in any way possible. Howard thought it was best he allowed her to have some alone time, believing she was just getting over the incidence. Randy agreed and the two continued their usual things.

During that week, a new student was arrived into school. She's a girl with short brown hair, wore a sleeveless pink dress and wore a vest over it. She also wore black leggings underneath and fingerless glove on her hands. This girl was the same girl that Randy and Howard met in a candy store and also is the new Kunoichi of Norrisville. She's Jennifer Martinez.

Randy and Howard became friends with her that week and began to hang out. At first Jennifer was nervous around Randy, but after a while she got used to him. She still kept her secret as the Kunoichi from them since the Nomicon told her to.

Now a new week came up and school started again. Norrisville High rang for first period. The students headed for their classes including a certain teen with a Ninja mask and his ginger haired friend. They got into seated on their usual seats and began to chat. Mrs. Driscoll was absent, so the class began to talk amongst their friends. It took a while before the science teacher and her dead skeleton husband came in with a new student.

The class became quiet with all their eyes on Mrs. Driscoll, her husband and the new girl. It was that moment that the science teacher spoke up, "Good morning, class. Today we have a new student joining Norrisville High. Please welcome…um…."

"Nakamura; Rebecca Nakamura." The new girl said. She has long dark brown hair that went all the way down to her back. She had chocolate brown eyes and gray skin. Her bangs covered her dark purple frame glasses and she wore a sleeved red shirt with the Norisu Nine symbol in black. She also wore black skinny jeans, a large dark grey hoddie that the sleeves that went up to her finger tips.

Howard nudged Randy at the arm and whispered, "Cunningham, this new girl looks weird."

Though his voice was low, Rebecca shot a glare at him which scared him. Randy snickered a bit, "You saw that coming, Howard. Next time don't judge her just because of looks."

"Yeah…whatever." He gulped a bit.

Mrs. Driscoll told Rebecca to sit at a table beside Howard. This made Howard uneasy as she sat on that seat, though her eyes were away from him. Class soon resumed with Mrs. Driscoll teaching and the students that managed to listen learned. The bell rang again and the students were out of class and walking in the hallways.

Randy smiled as he walked out with Howard. He noticed the ginger haired teen was nervous and snickered, "Howard, you have to let it go."

"Maybe, you're right." Howard managed a smile, "Besides, just some more periods left and it's on to Grave Punchers."

"You know it." Randy smirked.

"By the way, have you found NomiRandy?"

Randy came to a halt and frowned, "No and that what concerns me. He calls himself Jack now and from how happy he was during my last encounter with him it just makes me worried."

Seeing that Randy was worried, Howard went back to face him, "Relax, Cunningham. You'll figure this out in no time just like you always do."

"But that's because I had the Nomicon."

Howard scoffed, remembering Kim, "You don't need that girl. I'm sure she knows that you'll face this problem and handle it. Didn't she tell you everything has been prepared or something?"

"Yeah." Randy said and thought. When he last spoke to Kim she did say that. He told Howard about his last encounter with her, though he didn't show interest in it that time. Randy guessed he actually missed her even though he won't admit. He smiled, "You're right, buddy. I've taken down the baddest guy in the world and no one can stop me."

"True to that, Cunningham." Howard smiled and patted him on the back.

The two friends then continued their walk to the next class. They were unaware that as they left, someone was watching them from the vent above them. It was a small rat with yellow eyes and it had seen and heard everything they said. This same mouse was also an associate of the deceased Sorcerer.

"I beg to differ…Ninja." The rat, known as Minion, snarled.

***)

Lunch time soon arrived, meaning that all the students were in the cafeteria. Randy was an exception though as he was in the bathroom. Howard had gone ahead of him to save their table, though that was impossible to happen since Randy was famous and no one would touch their table. The purple haired teen didn't mind as he rushed to the toilet to do his thing.

Some moments later, Randy walked out with a relieved face, "Now that's over I should get to some lunch."

Randy walked through the deserted hall and had no problem. But a feeling like he was being watched couldn't escape him. He didn't know it and thought it might be Jack watching him. So he came to a stop and grabbed the Ninja mask.

"Alright, Jack, come on out. I know you're watching me like the creep you are." Randy dared while looking around. He surveyed his area, but found nothing that was out of the normal. Finally he shrugged, "Huh, maybe I was just paranoid."

Randy put the Ninja mask in his pocket and turned back. But when he did, he hit the abdomen of a huge hairy creature. Now realizing that he did, he yelped and jumped back.

"What the juice?!" He gawked at the creature in front of him.

Now seeing who the monster is, it backhanded him with its huge hand. Randy was sent hitting the lockers before hitting the ground. It was so hard that left a dent on the lockers and maybe broke a rib. Randy felt pain from his chest, but managed to look at the creature. It looked like a giant monster rat with yellow eyes, sharp teeth, large ears and sharp claws.

Before Randy could get to the mask, the monster rat grabbed him and lifted him in the air.

"So we meet again, Ninja." The rat spoke.

Randy blinked, now remembering the voice, "Minion?"

"Yes, it is I." Minion smiled in satisfaction, "I have come to take vengeance on my deceased friend, the Sorcerer."

"Aw crap." Randy muttered.

Minion raised his right claws which sharpened to kill the teen. Randy couldn't do much so he only grimaced and tried to struggle. Minion was amused about it and sent his claw at him.

"Not so fast! Ninja hoarking ball!"

At the last second, the voice of the Kunoichi rang in the air and so were incoming attacks. Minion looked at his right to see who it was, but only got hit by three balls. They didn't do much though as they hit him. Rather, it made him angry and growl at the Kunoichi who stood at a distance away.

"Um…uh." The Kunoichi muttered, her nervousness picking up. She quickly came up with something and did some hand moves. Finally, she shot her fist forward, sending a large size fist, "Ninja wind fist!"

The large size air fist hit Minion right at the side, sending him flying. Randy was thrown to the ground and he grunted. He didn't have to get up as the Kunoichi ran to his aid.

"Are you okay, Randy?" She asked.

"Yeah…"Randy let out a small groan and got to his knees, "Just give me a minute."

The Kunoichi nodded when she and Randy heard Minion roar. They looked back at where he fell and saw him standing in full rage as shown on his face. It was so loud that the whole school heard it. The Kunoichi felt scared and quivered a bit from it. Her mask hid her scared face, but Minion could see her frightened eyes that she was scared. But despite it, the Kunoichi gathered some courage and faced Minion.

"You're going down, rat face." The Kunoichi became determined. She held two Japanese fan weapons called the tessens. Though they looked like the ordinary Japanese fans the ones she held were deadly and used by a capable Kunoichi.

Minion snorted, "Pathetic, human."

Immediately, both of them charged at each other and attacked. Minion slashed his claws at the Kunoichi, but she used her tessens to block them. She was swift and fast by the power of the Kunoichi suit and fought back as long as she could. Minion kept sending his claws at her by being faster and using his huge size against her. It seems to work as the Kunoichi was forced backwards.

A mistake by the Kunoichi then happened. As she tried deflecting Minion's right claws, she slashed the corner of his wrist by mistake. It scratched through the surface, sending a bit of blood out. The Kunoichi realized what she did and shrieked, "Ah! Blood!"

Minion cried out in pain from it and drew back his hand. The Kunoichi had thrown her tessens to the ground in reaction to the shock and with her afraid of what happened she was defenseless. Minion saw the injury and got so angry that he backhanded at the Kunoichi. She was sent flying to the lockers and hit it badly.

Minion glanced away from the injury and clutched his fists, "You'll pay for that, bitch!"

"Leave her alone!" Randy yelled as he stood in his Ninja suit, "Never call my friend that!"

"And what will that be…?" Minion cocked a grin in mockery.

The Ninja got angry by Minion's play and charged at him. He didn't shout the power he used which was the Ninja comet sprint as he came and kicked Minion at the stomach. The huge rat was sent a few feet back, but still stayed on his feet. He held his stomach from the pain and looked up. But by doing so the Ninja gave him a strong uppercut to his chin and a punch to his face that sent him crashing into some lockers.

The Ninja didn't stop as he ran to Minion. He grabbed Minion by the tail and threw him down the stairs. The large rat hit the bottom of the stairs and stayed down due to the beatings he took. He got back to his feet, though in a slow pace as he gritted his teeth in pain. The Ninja stood above the stairs and narrowed his glare at him.

Minion looked up the stairs and growled in angry defeat, "This isn't over."

After saying that, he jumped through a window nearby and was gone. The Ninja saw him go, but made no move to stop him. Instead he went back to check on the Kunoichi as she lay at where she was thrown. This time though she was hugging her knees to her chest as she still remembered what happened earlier.

The Ninja went to her and kneeled down, "Kunoichi, are you okay?"

"No…" She whispered, but the Ninja could hear it, "I-I saw bl-blo-od."

"Kunoichi, please relax." The Ninja comforted her, "I know this is hard on you, but you have to calm down. It's all over now."

"Yeah…you're right." The Kunoichi said and got up.

The Ninja and Kunoichi talked for a while before leaving each other. Randy removed the Ninja mask and went back to the cafeteria to eat. He went to the one popular table that he personally owned and sat with Howard across, eating pizza.

"Hey, Howard." Randy sighed with a tired expression. He saw a plate of nachos in front of him, but shoved it away and put his head on the table.

Howard noticed the tired look and ate down a pizza in his mouth before speaking, "What happened to you, Cunningham? Was taking a **duty **too much for you?" He chuckled and smiled, "ah duty."

"Not now, Howard." Randy told him straight away, "I had an encounter with that Sorcerer's rat."

"The Sorcerer had a rat?" Howard blinked in obliviousness.

Randy frowned, "Howard, it was the giant rat you fought against as the Tengu in the final battle. Remember now?"

"Uhhh…" Howard tried to remember, but shrugged in the end, "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

Randy groaned in frustration and slammed his face on the table. He sure was getting tired of Howard forgetting things. Howard didn't seem to notice that as he asked Randy while pointing at the nachos, "Are you gonna eat that?"

***0

School came to an end for the day as the bell rang. During History class, Randy and Howard were partnered with Jennifer and Rebecca respectively and so were others in the class. It was a group assignment with a random chosen research homework for them. Everyone in the class was given theirs, including Randy and his group which was the military weapons used in WW1.

Now that school was over, the group walked out together. Randy and Howard were in front while Jennifer and Rebecca were behind.

"Where are we heading to, Cunningham?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, Randy, I agree with fatso." Rebecca added, much to the annoyance of Howard.

"I'm not fat!" Howard yelled at her, "I'm just…in shape."

"Which is round and is another word for fat." Rebecca remarked with a small smile.

Howard came to a stop and shot an angry glare, "Take that back, Nakamura!"

Rebecca couldn't help it and smiled, "Make me." With that said, Howard charged at her with both his hands out to grab her. Rebecca didn't show an ounce of worry or fear, but rather enjoyed his attempt. She simply steps aside and brought her foot out. Howard tripped on it and fell to the ground. Rebecca looked down at him and giggled, "Had enough?"

Howard grumbled and sat up, "Whatever. I was just going easy on you."

"Sure you were." Jennifer giggled.

Randy took over and got Howard to his feet. He managed to get both Rebecca and Howard to apologize to each other which took a while because of Howard's stubbornness. When that was over, Randy led them to his destination which was a shop when there. It was a military looking shop with the sign 'K.C'S Military Antique shop'. The teens looked at the sign, now understanding why Randy brought them there.

"Great idea, Randy." Jennifer smiled as she gestured at the store, "With all these Military Antiques we'll be sure to know the weapons used in World War 1."

"Yeah, Jen." Randy nodded and pushed the door open, "Now come on let's get our study on!"

The others agreed with him and went into the shop. When they walked in, they were greeted with the sight of different military antiques. Some of them looked unique and well kept. Rebecca admitted to herself though that the place looked really good. Randy liked it as well and so did Jennifer as they looked at the different antiques.

It didn't take long though as the voice of the owner was heard, "Hey, may I help you with something?"

Randy and the others turned back, to the counter from where the owner stood. They saw the owner was an anthropomorphic raccoon woman. She has black hair and dark blue eyes. She also wore a white tank top, blue baggy pants, wore red gloves and red sport shoes.

"What the juice?!" Howard cried out, "You're a raccoon!"

"Howard!" Rebecca snapped and punched him in the shoulder, "That's really rude!"

Howard grumbled and rubbed his arm, "But am I the only one freaked out about this?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much you, Howard." Randy admitted.

"But…but….but." Howard groaned afterwards, "Fine, I give up."

No one really showed to care what Howard said and he probably knew. Randy and the others went to the counter and met the anthropomorphic raccoon.

"I'm sorry about Howard, Miss…um." Randy said.

"Cooper; K.C Cooper." The woman anthropomorphic raccoon replied and giggled, "And it's fine really. I don't mind at all, Ninja."

"Right, by the way call me Randy."

"Sure." K.C Cooper agreed with a pleasant smile, "So is there something you need to buy?"

Rebecca shook her head and stepped in, "No. We're just in a school project and need your help."

"Yeah, it's just to research about the weapons that were used in World War 1." Jennifer explained.

K.C nodded, understanding where they were going. She knew about the history of the military antiques she has so she knew what they needed. She and Randy got into a conversation about it and the girls listened to her to take notes. Howard, on the other hand, was bored about it and sighed in boredom. Doing something like this wasn't what he expected.

Since he was bored, the ginger haired looked at the see through window of the store. It was simply a bored gaze to do, but something caught his attention when it came closer. From the straight road, cars were dodging out of the war of a huge figure. The ones that failed to escape were thrown by the huge figure as it came their way. It came closer in seconds, giving Howard the chance to know who it is.

Howard's eyes flew wide as he remembered the rat, "Ahhh! The Sorcerer's rat is here!"

"Oh it's now you remember." Randy rolled his eyes a bit, oblivious to what Howard said. But when it registered in his mind his eyes flew wide, "Wait, say what now?"

However, it was too late as Minion crashed right through the see through window. His size left a huge hole and knocked down some of K.C's antiques, destroying some in the process. The teens and the anthropomorphic raccoon ducked to avoid getting injured as glass flew through the air. They then got back to their feet and saw Minion standing there.

"Today is when you die, Ninja!" Minion growled in his loudest and launched at them. Fortunately, they were able to jump out of the way. The impact of when he stomps the ground caused the ground to shake and knocked more of K.C's antiques.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing! Those things cost a lot!" K.C yelled angrily.

Minion growled through his teeth and glared at her. K.C quickly realized what she did and became wide eyed, "Uh oh."

Fortunately for her, Minion didn't get to harm her as a Ninja scarf tied around his hand. This got the giant rat's attention as he glared at the person responsible and saw the Ninja.

"Let's take this outside, Minion." Randy dared him with a serious glare.

"Gladly." Minion snickered a bit and threw his tied hand to the broken window. Since the Ninja's scarf was tied, the Ninja was thrown through the window and crashed on the ground.

The Ninja grunted as he got back to his feet, "Me and my big mouth. I should really be more specific next time."

It didn't matter though as Minion rammed through the door and rushed at the Ninja. But even though he was fast, The Ninja ducked and avoid some swings from Minion's claws. When he got the chance, he jumped back to gain more space from the giant rat. However, Minion jumped at him, forcing the Ninja to move backwards with Minion following.

No matter what the Ninja did to get away from Minion, the giant rat followed swiftly. He was so fast that he finally caught the Ninja and trapped his to the ground by his huge size. The Ninja's hands and legs were apart, giving Minion the full advantage to kill him. Minion opened his mouth as he got ready to blast the Ninja with air.

The Ninja noticed and shot a determined look, "Oh no you don't!" His Ninja suit built up a red glow and he shouted, "Ninja power spark!"

Before Minion knew it, a powerful spark of energy shot out of the Ninja and hit him. He cried out in pain which in turn made him release the Ninja. This gave the hero of Norrisville to get up and get into a fighting stance.

"Ninja surprise kick!"

The Ninja did a roundhouse kick that sent Minion back. But the giant rat landed on his feet and snarled at him, "You'll have to do a lot better than that, Ninja!"

"Just did!" The Ninja focused with a determined look and shot his fist forward, "Ninja Air fist!"

The Ninja air attack flew at Minion, but it barely did anything. Minion laughed evilly and smirked, "Is that all you got, Ninja?! I can take more than that, you incompetent human!"

"Actually that was to distraction you."

"From what?" Minion asked.

"This." The Ninja got into a stance and threw two green balls, "Ninja electro balls!"

Since the Ninja threw them fast, Minion was unable to avoid them in time and so he received painful electric charge through his body. He cried out in pain as a lot of shocking voltages coursed through his body. It lasted for three minutes before it died down, bringing relief and pain to him as he fell on his knees.

Minion panted heavily. The pain from the electric shock was more than he thought it was. But fortunately for him, he could feel the pain subsiding as his anger took over. He glared at the Ninja and growled through gritted teeth.

The Ninja clearly saw the anger in his eyes and got into a stance. Minion got to his feet immediately and charged at the Ninja. But he didn't get far as the Ninja threw down a yellow ball on the ground which splattered and formed slippery yellow goop. Minion walked on top of the goop and lost control of his feet. He came uncontrollably to the Ninja, giving the Norrisville hero the chance to jump and double kick him at the chest which sent flying away.

The Ninja got back on the ground and smirked under his mask, "How about that, rat face? You better give up now before I really get my cheese on."

Minion got up and snickered, "Don't underestimate me, Ninja."

Suddenly, Minion shot a huge air ball at the Ninja. Since it came all of a sudden, the Ninja got hit and was sent flying a few feet before hitting the ground. The impact and the blow from the attack weren't too severe, but the Ninja felt it. He got to a sitting position, but noticed a huge shadow upon him. He looked up above him and found Minion coming down at him from above.

"Oh no." The Ninja muttered with widened eyes. He quickly jumped to his feet and jumped out of the way, just in time avoid Minion crashing on the ground. The giant rat made a huge crater and it seems his size increased even more to fifteen feet. The Ninja was fascinated and confuse as he took some steps back, "What the juice? How did you grow that big?"

The newly sized Minion stood up and gloated, "I'm gifted with the power to manipulate my size as I which. You don't have a chance against me, Ninja."

"I don't think so." The Ninja retorted and got into a stance. His entire suit entered the Ninja rage and he launched a fire ball, "Tengu Fireball!"

When the fiery blast came, Minion shot a wind ball at it. It destroyed the attack quickly and in the Ninja's own shock. Realizing he had to kick it up a notch, he brought his hands and shot out another blast, "Tengu Wildcat!" This time he shot a large fiery lion head at Minion.

However, Minion encountered it by taking a deep breath and shooting a strong blast of wind. It destroyed the fire attack in an instant and hit the Ninja hard, sending him a few feet away. The Ninja tumbled on the ground a few times before coming to a stop with his suit changing back to normal.

"Well…that didn't work." The Ninja groaned softly as he got to his arms and knees.

The sounds of Minion's evil laughter caught the Ninja's attention. He found Minion causally walking to him with a huge smirk spread across his face. His claws grew longer than it was to the point that even the very tip can make a scar on steel. He came closer to kill the Ninja, but a girl's voice caught his attention along with the Ninja's own.

"Hey, over here!" Shouted Rebecca.

Both Minion and the Ninja turned to the direction of the voice. Indeed, it was Rebecca as she stood on the sidewalks across the street. Shown on her face was determination against all fears and trouble. The Ninja saw this and was impressed, though that didn't mean he wanted her involved.

Minion eyed Rebecca with his keen animal eyes. He didn't see anything fearful about her, "How dare you disturb me, filth."

"You call me filth? I'm not the one that lives in sewages and trash cans." Rebecca remarked and smirked about it.

This got Minion angry as he roared in anger and charged at her. Rebecca stood still without getting into a fighting stance or running away. Rather, when Minion came and slashed his right claws at her she moved to the right to avoid it. Minion tried again with his left claws, but she moved to the right to avoid it. She retained the smirk on her face even when Minion forced her to move to the left and backwards.

Rebecca kept dodging until Minion tried grabbing her with both hands. She moved out of the way and got behind him, her back against his. Minion got irritated and tried facing her, but she made sure to stay behind him when he did. No matter how much Minion tried facing her she still stayed behind him. He became more enraged and swiped his tail up since she stood over it. But it didn't work as the girl ran out of the way and stood at Minion's view point.

Turning to face her, Minion eyed her with deadly killer eyes and charged at her. Rebecca remained calmed and waited for him to come close. When he did, she moved to the right and set her foot, making him to trip over it and hit the ground despite his huge size.

While all that had happened, the Ninja had seen everything and was amazed. Howard arrived soon and witnessed Rebecca trip Minion to the ground.

"Wow." Both boys said in unison

Rebecca smiled and moved her bangs a bit from her glasses. It would have seemed that she had won against the rat, but really she didn't. Minion got back to his feet, now fully enraged. Being beaten by an ordinary human was very humiliating and he didn't like it. He turned around and faced Rebecca with a heaving chest and a look of rage.

Rebecca took a few step back, but still looked at Minion. The giant enraged rat raised his right claw up to slash at her, but a scarf caught it before he could. At first everyone thought it was the Ninja, but he still was a few meters away. It turns out that the Kunoichi was responsible for the scarf as she stood a distance away with her hand holding the other end of the extended scarf around her neck.

"It's about time you got here!" Howard ran to her and shouted.

"Sorry, but I had to evacuate the people in the area."

True to her words, the streets were deserted of any civilian. During the fight, people had run off to safety. The whole fight had taken the Ninja's attention that he didn't notice until the Kunoichi just mentioned it.

Minion snarled angrily and swung his arm away. The Kunoichi was thrown aside to the ground since she held the scarf which gave Minion the chance to face Rebecca again. But when he looked, she was gone. She now stood next to Howard, having escaped when the Kunoichi distracted him. This made Minion mad as he growled through his gritted teeth.

The Ninja realized it was time to act and rushed at Minion, "Ninja ramming sprint!"

Just like he said, the Ninja rammed right at the huge rat and sent himself and the rat into an abandoned store. It was right at that moment that the Kunoichi, Rebecca and Howard gathered in front of the store just in time to hear the sound of a ruckus, most likely a fight between the two.

"Shouldn't we go and help?" The Kunoichi asked worriedly.

Howard smug and folded his arms, "Relax. Cunningham got this. Those huge beatings you hear are most likely him giving it to that giant rat."

A final blow was heard, which caught the kids' attention. A single being was sent flying from the store and crashed right in front of the teens. Who it was surprised them as they gasped. It turned out to be the Ninja as he lay on the ground, beaten and with his Ninja suit in shreds and visible wounds on his skin. The girls looked away and casted glares on Howard who smiled sheepishly.

"Aw come. I didn't mean to jinx him."

The girls didn't ponder much on it as Minion walked right out of the store. He laughed in a low tone before letting it out and gloated, "The Ninja will be dead by the time I finished with him. I was barely warming up!"

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at him in a hateful glare and got into a fighting stance, "Leave him alone! We'll take you down!"

"I'll like to see you try." Minion grinned before taking a deep breath. This time he released a sonic blue wail from his mouth and it headed straight for the kids. None of them could stand against it and were thrown across the street. The Kunoichi landed on the sidewalks, Rebecca hit a wall of a building and Howard hit a mailbox. Minion stopped his attack and snickered.

The Kunoichi was the first to wake up. She weakly got up to her feet and turned to Rebecca who just sat up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Rebecca said softly, "What about Howard?"

The Kunoichi looked at Howard and saw that he was knocked out. She would have said something, but something caught her attention. Minion now stood before an unconscious Ninja and picked him up by his mask. He held out a single long sharp claw at his neck to kill him.

"NOOO!" The Kunoichi cried out.

Something within the Kunoichi activated as she felt a jolt of anger. Her Kunoichi suit became glowing white, replacing away all the black. The red stripes still remained, but her eyes became glowing white.

Now fully powered, the Kunoichi shot both her hands forward and shot a sharp straight lightening blast at Minion. The giant rat was hit by surprise and was sent crashing into the same store from before. The only difference was that the entire structure collapsed on him.

The Kunoichi panted hard, having just tapped into a new and powerful ability. She felt weak and fell to the ground while her suit changed back to the normal colors. Though the shot was short time used, she felt like she used much of her strength. Tapping into it was never something she didn't mean to do.

However, things became worse as Minion burst right through the top of the ruined building. He looked very angry and willing to kill for what happened to him. The Kunoichi could see the anger on his face and quickly got up to prepare to fight. Minion climbed out of it and landed of the streets. His size was cut down to twelve feet, but that didn't mean all was well.

To make things scarier, Minion's claws grew bigger and sharper like last time. The Kunoichi noticed, but swallowed down all fear as she took out two katana and got into a fighting stance. A silence between them took over for a short while before both charged at each other. When they got to each other a clash of their weapons took place.

The Kunoichi's katanas clashed with Minion's monstrous claws. Both opponents keep trying to overpower the other before breaking apart since they were evenly matched. However, both their weapons clashed again and this time a real fight started.

Minion slashed his claws against the Kunoichi, but she was able to deflect them with her weapons. Her adrenaline kept pumping and empowered her to fight more. There was a small ounce of fear in her, but she knew to keep fighting and that worked for her. She and Minion kept fighting each other with everything they got, but neither seems to be winning.

The Kunoichi moved back to avoid a swing of Minion's right claw and sent her right katana at him. But Minion easily blocked it with his left claw and gave her a head bud. She fell to the ground, but quickly did a back flip to avoid Minion's giant foot on her. Now with enough space, she ducked down to avoid both his claws and hit him by the butt of her left katana. Minion grunted from the impact, allowing the Kunoichi to kick him right at the stomach.

Minion hit the ground on his back and grunted. He didn't see the attack coming, but now he decided to kick things up a notch. He got back to his feet and shot an air ball at the Kunoichi from his mouth. But she jumped to the right and then to the left to avoid another air ball. She ran straight at him and jumped up to avoid a direct strike by Minion's claws. While in the air, she kicked Minion in the face, forcing him to hit the ground once more.

However, when the Kunoichi landed on the ground she found her leg wrapped by Minion's long tail. Before she could do anything, Minion lifted her off the ground and threw her over him. The Kunoichi hit the ground hard and let out a small groan before getting back to her feet. When she did, she realized her two katana weren't in her hands.

"Oh no." She gasped and looked to her left. Just a few feet away were her weapons.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that Minion got up. The giant rat noticed the distance between her and her weapons and snickered. The Kunoichi quickly ran for the weapons, but Minion jumped at her. He forced her to the ground, restricting her by holding her chest to the ground.

Minion snickered mischievously and raised his right claw, "This is the end for you, bitch."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

An angry voice caught the attention of both Minion and the Kunoichi. It was so sudden that before Minion could turn to look at who it was a fireball came and hit him at the face. He was shot off the Kunoichi, freeing her in the process.

Now that she was free, the Kunoichi looked to the direction of the fireball, "Ninja…you're alright."

True to her words, the Ninja stood fine and well. He was in his Ninja Rage form, but it quickly went away and changed him back to his normal colors. The Ninja suit was fully repaired like nothing bad happened to it. There were no cuts or bruises on the Ninja like before.

The Kunoichi smiled cheerfully as the Ninja got to her and helped her up. When he did, she got him into a tight bone crushing hug, "Thank you for saving me!"

"That's great…but…I'm losing…oxygen." The Ninja said in a desperate need for air.

The Kunoichi realized what she did and retracted her hands, "Um…sorry about that."

The Ninja took a few moments to breathe well before answering, "No worries, Kun, I'm good."

Suddenly, Minion got back up to his feet and glared at the Ninja. This didn't go unnoticed as the Ninjas glared right back at him.

"This has gone long enough! The Sorcerer shall be avenged!" Minion roared in full rage.

"I don't think so." The Ninja said boldly, "I took down the Sorcerer down and you're going down too."

"Yeah…" The Kunoichi said, "But this time he has me."

Seeing the two Ninjas were bold and united, Minion let out a furious growl and threw both his hands down. This sent a huge shockwave that sent the ground breaking apart and sending rocks at them. The Ninja and Kunoichi quickly jumped out of the way and advanced at the giant rat.

The Ninja powered up his feet and jumped straight at Minion in a long distance jump, "Ninja comet leap!"

However, when the Ninja came and threw a punch Minion grabbed it and threw him against the Kunoichi. Both Ninjas hit the ground with the Ninja on top of her. The Ninja got off his partner and apologized, "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem." The Kunoichi said as she got up, "We just need to take him down."

The Ninja thought about that and smirked, "We need to combine our power."

The Kunoichi understood and nodded in approval. Minion let out a growl and charged at the two Ninjas. They didn't attack him, but stood next to each other. The Ninja held the Kunoichi's hand and she received his. Together, they did the Ninja air fist with their other hand and shot a huge fist.

"NINJA WIND BLAST!"

A huge air fist came and hit Minion so hard that he was sent some feet away. The Kunoichi and the Ninja let go and exclaimed.

"That was so bruce!" The Kunoichi smiled widely under her mask.

"I know right!" The Ninja smirked too, "I wonder what else we can do together."

However, the rejoicing was over as Minion slowly got up. He was far from them due to the force of the blast, but the Kunoichi knew to act fast. Quickly, she ran as fast as she could at the giant rat and threw a blue ball.

"Ninja cold ball!"

The ninja cold ball hit Minion by the chest and froze him in total ice. Now that he was frozen, she stopped, "That should hold him."

The Ninja ran after her and arrived, "Don't run off like that next time, Kun. Minion is tougher than he looks."

It seems the Ninja was right as massive cracks formed around the ice. Then more began to appear until it covered almost the whole ice. That instant it exploded and Minion roared in the air with his arms in the air.

"What the juice?!" The Kunoichi stated in shock, "But that should have held him!"

"It didn't, bitch." Minion snickered a bit, "I'm invincible."

"That's where you're wrong." The Ninja stated determinedly, "We'll stop you, Minion. Right, Kunoichi?"

The Kunoichi hesitated a bit, but shook her head to focus, "Yeah, Ninja. We can take this shoob down."

Minion cracked a small grin. It would seem the battle will go longer than he estimated. The Ninjas were determined and willing to beat him at all cause. Who knows what the outcome might be?

"Hold it, Ninjas!"

The Ninja and Kunoichi heard a woman's voice and looked back. They found K.C Cooper standing right behind them with a white bazooka like weapon strapped around her shoulder.

"K.C, what are you doing here?" The Ninja asked, confused.

K.C smirked, "You'll see. Now duck."

"What?" The Ninjas said in unison.

The anthropomorphic didn't give them a response as she held the bazooka in her hand. It powered up a blue light which warned the Ninjas to duck down. They did just in time as a blue beam shot right out of the cannon and flew straight at Minion. The giant rat thought it would hit him, so he shielded himself with his hands. However, the beam separated and went around him. It went back together behind him and formed a portal that showed an island.

Both the Ninja and the Kunoichi stood up and gazed at the portal. The island it showed reminded the Ninja of a place.

"Detention Island?"

"Yes." K.C nodded firmly, "That'll keep the rat in for long. No one messes with my shop and gets away with it."

A pulling force from the portal took over and began to pull Minion in. He tried moving forward, but it was so strong that it lifted his legs off the ground. The giant rat quickly latched his claws into the ground, saving him from being pulled in.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Kunoichi asked with a smirk.

"I hope it is." The Ninja smirked too.

Together, both Ninjas jumped at Minion, "Ninja dual kick!" They shouted in unison. They kicked Minion at his head which made him to lose grip on the ground. The force of the portal took him in the air and pulled him inside.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Minion yelled until the portal closed.

Both Ninjas stood on the ground and hi-five each other.

"We did it!" The Kunoichi exclaimed.

"Yeah we totally did." The Ninja agreed and turned to where K.C was, "We wouldn't have done it without you K.C. K.C?"

The Kunoichi followed her partner and looked back at where K.C was. But to their surprise she was gone.

LINE BREAK

The next day, there was school again. The kids consisting of Randy, Howard, Jennifer and Rebecca submitted their assignment to the History teacher. The teacher was very impressed with the report and granted all of them A+. The kids were really happy and talked about it in the cafeteria. Randy and Howard were at the popular table with Rebecca and Jennifer with sitting there.

"Let me just say that was so close." Randy expressed with a smile.

Rebecca nodded in agreement, "Yeah. All that fighting took a lot of our time. I'm surprise K.C still helped us even though her store was almost destroyed. The only thing she won't say is how she got that weapon that took Minion away."

"Yeah that's true, but I doubt she has to since it's none of her business." Howard said with a shrugged, "Besides, Randy is the Ninja. Everyone loves the Ninja even though he causes way too much damage."

Randy retorted by nudging his shoulder, "That's so not true!"

"Actually it is, Randy." Jennifer said, "I'm a fan of yours and I've heard about the damage the school and the city goes through in your battle. Despite it all of it everyone still loves you…not that I can blame them." At the last of it she blushed a bit from a thought she had in mind.

Fortunately, none of them noticed it. They continued their conversation before the period was over and headed to their various classes. After that they hung out more which in turn build up their friendship more.

***)

And that's where this chapter ends. Again, I'm sorry for the late update. I'll try to update this chapter soon, right after I updated a story that I've prolonged for too long. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. I did my best to make it good.I just need to say that when Randy said 'Tengu fire ball' and 'Tengu Wildcat' I did not forget to add the word 'Ninja'. I just I should reference an episode that he didn't add the word 'Ninja'.

Now to the reviews.

REVIEW REPLIES

Dork Asian: Thank you so much. I really love to see you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope I made your OC good to your liking.

Usuario Nicolas: Thank you :D

Guest: Thank you very much. I feel really appreciated that you said that. I know you'll enjoy the chapters to come.

Sarispy56: Thanks. I'll try my best to get more up soon.

KindHeartedJenny: Thank you very much. I won't say that I did that scene with the candy store better than you, but I'm glad you loved it. As for the scene with Jack attacking Bucky and Flute Girl cursing at Randy, I made it so that it'll reach the rating of the story. There will be more, but I know you'll be fine with them.

Bennet Dudlet: Thank you. I'll do my best.

Aztec 13: Sorry, but I won't have Ben's villains in this. The Lord Transyl in this story is of my own making. I only took the name because it was the only thing interesting about him besides his powers. In this story series, he's a dimensional villain vampire not a Vladat from Ben 10: Omniverse.

Ben10 Madness: Thank you for your continued support of the story. It really means a lot to me.

iryum-rm: Thanks. :D You can use her in your story, but PM when you have added her.

Guest: Thanks. I do my best. I'm glad you like it

(LINE BREAK)

Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review, follow and favorite. It's your support that helps me keep going with the story. Thank you all for reviewing.

SMOKEBOMB!


End file.
